The Pirates of the Demon Shadows Corpse Bride Scissorhand Rango Hollow
by otaku9
Summary: From many different worlds and times, very special people are summoned, all so different, one a pirate, another a giant chameleon, another a man with scissorhands, all with one thing in common and one mission. What is that one thing? What is that mission? Read to find out. Story will be better.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the movies you see here. They belong to respective owners.

The Pirate, the Detective, the Barber, the Chameleon, the Director, the Fishmonger's Son, the Wolf, the Creation, the Hatter, and the Vampire

Normally when _Captain _Jack Sparrow passed out after a rum-drinking night, his dreams were…pretty odd. From riding a ship made entirely of fried eggs, to dancing with that _wretched _monkey, nothing should've surprised the captain. But this night, was the strangest dream he had yet.

After he passed out, he found himself inside a covered bridge, on top of a black horse which, when he looked behind, had a white butt. He could hear the frogs croaking as he rode the horse further. _Did I steal this horse? _Jack wondered. _But if I did, where's the calvary?_ The next thing he knew, he heard the sounds of a horse right behind him. He turned around to see probably the strangest thing he has ever seen. And he's seen a lot of strange things. A man was also riding a horse, only…his head wasn't sitting on his neck. He was headless. In his hand was a glowing orange object.

_Right on cue. _And Jack snapped the reins and he rode away as fast as he could, the headless man riding after him.

(A whole bunch of riding later)

Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was probably only 20 minutes. The headless man raised his object and threw it right at Jack. He fell to the ground, small flames around his face and smashed bits of the object too. The headless guy rode off and laughter could be heard. Jack looked down at his hands, which were covered in holes, and everything went black.

When he opened his eyes again, it was still black. And it was rather cramped. He reached his hands up to find that they only reached a short distance before they hit something. _This is not good. _Jack thought. _I have to get out of here._ He banged on the ceiling.

"Hey!" He cried out. "Let me out! Will! Elizabeth! Angelica!"

"Hey!" A faint voice out from above him. "I think I found something."

"Is that…a body?" Someone else asked. _Have I've been buried alive? I shouldn't be surprised._ Suddenly, bright light entered and Jack stood up. He saw a few men in strange clothes and wearing these odd yellow hats that shined. But, he wasn't focused on the hats, he was focused on their necks. The next thing he knew, he leaned closer to one of the men's necks and pierced through it with his…fangs!

_I'm a…vampire? What have I been drinking? _And he did the same with the other men, blood flowing into and out of his mouth and sating his thirst. As he grabbed the last man by his throat, he said, "Forgive me, dear sir. But I am so incredibly thirsty." And he bit his neck too.

The next thing he knew, he was on what looked like a beach. "Ah," Jack sighed, "I could get used to this." But he couldn't walk much on the beach, for everywhere he went, he hit a glass wall.

"Wha…What is this?" He wondered as he felt the wall. He turned back to the beach and noticed some other rather odd things. For one thing, he wasn't wearing pants, only a red shirt with floral designs on it. Also, there was a naked woman's torso, a dead orange fish in the water, and a dead cockroach on top of the water. He also felt a rumbling as he walked around. But before he could register his new surroundings, he swayed over and the glass walls suddenly broke and he flew through the air.

He fell back and was picked up what looked like two men dressed in red armor. With hands. The placed his pale white hands behind his back and they walked him into the center of some huge arena. On all sides was red and as he looked up, he saw at the other end of the arena was a woman with a big head, pale white skin, blue eyes shadow, red lipstick, and big red hair. She looked fiercely down at him.

_Did I do something wrong? Is that why they're all glaring at me? _He scoffed. _Of course I did. _The two men pushed him onto his knees and laid his head on a platform in the center.

The woman said slowly, "Off with his head," and immediately, another armored man, wielding a huge axe slowly came down onto Jack's head.

_ Where's Will when I need him?_ But he never felt the axe.

"Benjamin," A woman's voice whispered to him, "Is something wrong?" The blackness faded away from his eyes as he saw a beautiful with beautiful blonde hair looking up at him in concern.

_Benjamin? _"I'm…I'm alright." He lied. This was a very strange dream that he was in and frankly, he wanted to get out.

The woman smiled. "I'm glad." Jack smiled back. _I could get used to this, a woman actually being nice to me._ He looked down to see the woman holding a baby in her arms.

_Uh-oh. This isn't good. I can't be a father! What'll I do? _But before Jack could think on the subject further, he felt something whack him on the head harder, and then blackness again.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a forest of some sort. He looked down at his hands and gasped.

"Paws! I-I have paws!" Grey fur covered his hands and arms, as well as his legs. Black shoes covered his feet and he was dressed in a grey fur jacket and an odd hat. A grey fur tail poked out of his butt.

"What did I turn into? Some…some sort of wolf…man…thing?" Jack wondered. Then suddenly, the smell of something juicy and delectable and…mouth-watering. His stomach rumbled.

"Man, am I starving!" The pirate exclaimed and he pounced from his hiding place. In front of him was a young girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and dressed in a red hood. She carried a basket. Jack could smell some delicious food coming from there, but it wasn't the delicious smell he was smelling earlier.

"Hello there." He smiled and leaned against the tree.

"Good day Mr. Wolf." The girl answered calmly as she walked away.

_I will not let that little girl get away! _And Jack followed after her, cutting off her path. _Quick! Think of something!_

"And where are you off to on such a…beautiful day?"

"To my grandmother's house." She said calmly once again as she attempted to get away from Jack the man-wolf hybrid. But Jack the man-wolf hybrid would not be stopped.

"And what, pray tell, is in your…basket?" He asked, pretending to be curious.

"Bread and wine so that _grandmother _will get better." She answered, pulling the basket away from him. _Wine? _Jack shuddered. _I much prefer rum myself. __But that's not what you're focused right now. The girl is all that matters._

"And where, exactly, does your grandmother live?" Jack asked.

"Just under those three oak trees." She pointed over to where a small house sat under three oak trees. He inhaled her scent again. _Ah. I must have her._

So then, he began to convince the girl to stray off her path and pick some flowers for her ailing grandmother and to take her time, all the while a plan forming in his head. While the little girl was distracted picking flowers, he would go up to grandmother's house and eat her. It would be easy, being a delicate creature and all. Then, he would disguise himself in granny's nightclothes and pretend to be the girl's grandmother. Then, when she was close enough, he would eat her up as well. Two meals in one day.

_The plan seems too complicated for just eating a girl. Why not just eat her now? Besides, I don't want to eat a girl. __You will eat her and granny and you will like it!_

"Mother said straight ahead," the girl said to herself, "Still, I suppose, a small delay. Granny would like a fresh bouquet." And as she skipped away to where the flowers were, she said back to Jack, "Goodbye Mr. Wolf."

"Goodbye little girl," He said to her. Then to himself, "And hellllllooooooo…." He howled with glee as he ran off. Then he tripped over his feet.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. Only his voice sounded higher, much quieter. Instead of the dark and thick forest he was in, he was in a forest that looked….dead. The trees were so bare that they looked like a leaf hadn't grown on them in years.

He looked down at his non-furry hand to find a small ring in it.

"With…With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." And he placed the ring on a twig.

Jack blinked his eyes to find the twig turning into a thin blue finger. In fact, the whole tree turned into a thin, blue woman with big eyes and lips, dressed in what was once a beautiful wedding dress and veil. Her long blue hair fell down her back. She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled back at Jack.

_I know I said that I could get used to women being nice to me…but I think I take it back._

"You may kiss the bride." The woman said before it, once again, went all black. _I'm getting really tired of blackness._

He stumbled into what looked like an abandoned house. Cobwebs covered quite a bit of space and it was dark, so Jack couldn't see. _Where's a candle when I need it._

Just then, Jack spotted a lone candle…but no matches.

"Aha!" Jack remembered that, for some reason, he had a pack of matches in his pocket (I don't know if they had matches back then, but I'm using them anyway). He pulled out a match, struck it, and…light filled the…small bit of room.

"Great." Jack groaned. "Oh well, better than nothing." And he began walking up the stairs.

"Um…hello?" He called out. "Is anyone here? If not, don't speak." _This is ridiculous, _Jack growled to himself, _This house looks like it's been abandoned for years! _But he was proven wrong. As he reached the highest part of the house, he saw ice in many forms decorating the room. In a corner, Jack could see what looked like a bed of some straw and pictures decorated behind it, all having something to do with hands.

"Who made these?" Jack wondered as he stroked one shaped like an angel.

"I did." A voice murmured in the dark. Jack spun around, his candle in front as far as he could reach.

"Who's there? Come into the light!" Jack shouted. Footsteps came closer to Jack as through the limited candlelight, Jack could see a tall thin form.

Jack's eyes widened as he saw shiny blades entering his space. They looked attached to arms. The figure was coming closer as Jack stepped back. The figure's face was coming into view…

Jack woke up with a start, his head pounding, his mouth dry and rather nauseous, the images of blades, headless men, glass, blood, and beautiful and dead young woman still in his head.

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ Forgive me, some of these movies I haven't seen so if I messed something up, please let me know._

_ Also, the "come into the light" line I got from Beauty and the Beast._

_ Also the reason I called the pumpkin a glowing orange object is because I don't they knew about pumpkins back then._


End file.
